


He Loves You! (Prince)

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: Amethyst Skin & Sapphire Eyes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), He loves Lance too much, M/M, Poetry, lotor is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: He loves you! He loves you!





	He Loves You! (Prince)

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor's turn!

_"He loves you, he loves you!"_

Is the phrase that resonates within his head

As he brings down his blade only to pause

Abruptly, the sweet words they had whispered

To each other suddenly coming back to his

Mind, as do the deep conversations they'd have

In the middle of the night as they looked upon

The twinkling stars.

He cannot do it, and he turns around and runs,

Leaving the unconscious Blue Paladin alone.

Inside his ship he grips his hair and screams,

Berating himself for daring to try and kill the

Man who has captured his heart, his

Beloved Blue.

He loved him, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
